The present invention pertains generally to speaker enclosures for stereo or monaural music systems. Heretofore, the speakers for music systems have been mounted in the ceilings or walls of the rooms, or within separate enclosure boxes placed in various parts of the room. The speakers or enclosure boxes are visible, and the source of the music is immediately apparent to anyone present in the room. Moreover, speaker enclosure boxes are usually not suitable for permanent placement in exposed patios or garden areas, due to the fact that they will not withstand exposure to rain. Another disadvantage of conventional speaker enclosures is that they are usually made of plywood or particle board, and are frequently troubled with vibration of the panels, which are relatively lightweight and flimsy, and this causes a serious degradation of the sound quality.